Blast From The Past
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: This story details how Nick, Sasami, and Rika met Sam, Alex, and Clover. Please read and review! (Am I glad I'm on Spring Vacation from school!)
1. 1 The Beginnings 2 First WOOHP Mission

It was late night.  
  
A mysterious force was planning to steal the mother lode of all big diamonds- the Goldiamond Topaz, a said-to-be legendary gem believed to be cursed with tons of evil power.  
  
What this force didn't know is that the museum displaying the Goldiamond Topaz had nuts security.  
  
And he learned that the hard way.  
  
In the space of 5 seconds, guards were all over the place. Unfortunately, the crook had disappeared.  
  
And, even more unfortunately, so had the diamond. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- It's time for the biggest Totally Spies chapter yet!  
  
Totally Spies! in: "Blast From The Past" Copyright 2004 JETIX Productions (jetix@abcfamily.com) This Chapter: April 3rd, 2004 Concept: This story takes place *way* before Totally Spies! began, (in the vein of my other two Totally Spies! stories, "Hypnotic Hypocracy" and "Computer Creep Much?") showing just how Nick, Sasami, and Rika met Sam, Alex, and Clover, and became such good friends. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 1: The Beginnings  
  
7:52.50 AM, Beverly Hills  
  
My name is Nick Kelly. I'm 14 years old, and me and my sisters, Sasami Kawai (the girl to my left with the long blue-haired ponytails) and Rika Nonaka (the spiky-haired girl to my right with a heart-broken shirt) had been chosen for the student exhange program at our school in our hometown of Tokyo, Japan. Now, we were in exotic and beautiful Beverly Hills, walking to our new school, Beverly Hills High. Little did we know that soon, the greatest adventure of our lives was about to begin.  
  
"So, girls, are you excited about hanging out with a new crowd?" I asked my two sisters.  
  
"Oh, you bet I am!" Rika replied.  
  
"Me too!" Sasami continued. "A little nervous, but mostly excited!"  
  
"I can't wait! I *really* wanted a chance to get away from all those bullies and snobs back in Japan," I said. "It'll be nice to hang out with some good people, maybe settle down with a girl or something."  
  
"Hey, what's going on up ahead?" Rika inquired, pointing towards a group of people just up the road. Most of them were men, but I could barely make out three girls- one blonde, one redhead, and one brunette. From what I could see, the men were picking on the girls. Just *great*. I come to this place for a *DAY* and there's already bullies, I thought. "Let me go deal with this," I said to the two girls over here and started towards the brawl.  
  
Once I got close enough, I tapped the biggest bully, and he turned around, temporarily ceasing all of the bullying. I spun to kick him in the face, but he grabbed my leg in mid-swing. "Ok, boy, you're coming with us," the biggest bully said. "As *if*!" I replied, trying to pull my leg free. Sasami and Rika saw this and ran over to help. "Ok, know this, boy. I'm older, bigger, and better. You have to listen to me," the bully holding my leg said. "Well, *I* say, 'get off my leg!' You're not my prom date!!" Then, surprising the three girls in the fray, I spun again, freeing my leg, and then I spun once more, smacking the bully in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground.  
  
"You...you pummeled our leader! Now *you're going to pay*!" another bully exclaimed, and before I could blink, all the other bullies had piled up on me. A few seconds later, everyone could hear a muffled "ThhmpHst Twhst!" "What did you say, boy?" a third bully asked. "I said," I replied from under the pile. I flipped onto my hands and yelled crystal clear, "*Tempest Twist*!" Then, causing the brunette to gasp, I started spinning with my feet extended, kicking about 5-8 bullies in the faces on my way.  
  
When the effects of my Tempest Twist had worn off, 3 bullies had stood up and charged me. I had dodged and done a backflip flying kick (my specialty) to each of them. 5 more charged, and they instantly went down, too. "Wow. For a small kid, he's, like, *totally* kicking their butts," the blonde said. "Really, I wonder how he does it. I mean, those are the toughest bullies in Beverly Hills, and the boy's treating them like they're just flakes, Alex!" the red-head said to the brunette, now identified as Alex, who replied, "Yeah, that *is* odd." 'This is one boy I am *so* not getting over!* Alex thought.  
  
More bullies soon joined the fray, probably from the school. Still surprising the three girls, I jumped from one bully to another after another, kicking major butt on every jump. Once all of the bullies I had seen come were in the "whooped" pile, I jumped into the air and brought my now neon-green-glowing hands behind me. Sasami and Rika weren't surprised. This signaled the start of my signature move, the Energon Blast attack. This startled all of the bullies so badly that they all rushed off back to the school.  
  
With that settled, I walked up to the 3 girls and said, "Are you three okay?" They were all just staring. "Um...you okay?" I asked again. "Yeah...we're fine," the redhead replied. She conituned after I flashed her a smile. "How...how did you do that to those bullies back there? They're the toughest bullies in this state!" "Just basic fighting skills. I've been around my fair share of bullies and snobs before, and-" Before I could finish, I heard a bell ringing in the distance. "Oh, crud, there's the bell. We'll see you girls later!" With that, me, Sasami, and Rika raced off to school.  
  
Later...  
  
12:00 PM, Beverly Hills High School Cafeteria  
  
It was lunch time at Beverly Hills High. They were serving my favorite lunch here, Hawaii-style pizza. As I took the tray with my lunch on it, I didn't see a girl of about 15 coming my way, that is, until I crashed into her by accident. As the tray wobbled around in the air, I frantically tried to catch it; I didn't want my pizza to fall on the floor. Then, I saw a hand reach out and grab my tray. All of my lunch contents fell onto the recovered tray as if they'd never been touched. I looked up, and saw a girl of about 15, with purple hair done up in a bowl-like style, wearing a simple dark-blue dress, light pink shorts, and a very pretty necklace was dangling from her neck. The brunette from this morning, I thought. "Oh, here's your lunch," she said, handing me my tray. I took it from her, and said, "Thanks. Say, aren't you one of the girls I helped out this morning?"  
  
She recognized me immediately. "Hey, it *is* you!" she replied. "Man, you *really* kicked those guys' butts." "I was just doing what I do. By the way, what's your name?" I asked the girl. "My name's Alex. Yours?" "It's Nick." "That's nice. Hey, you wanna sit with me? I was just getting my lunch, too." "Sure."  
  
At Alex's table, me and Alex were talking. "So, where you from? I haven't seen you or your friends around here before," Alex asked me. "I'm from Japan, part of the student exchange program." "So that's why you have the mod fashion sense," she continued. She must have been referring to my Japanese school uniform.  
  
"Hey, I forgot to thank you for helping me and my friends this morning. If you and *your* friends hadn't shown up, we would've been lunch meat!" Alex said, draping her arm around me. "The feeling's mutual, Alex. It's just what we do," I replied, gearing up to take a bite of my pizza. But then, a shout of "MANDY!!!!" echoed throughout the entire school, a shout so loud, I nearly dropped my pizza again.  
  
I got up to see what was going on, and Alex followed me as I raced towards the gym, where I heard the noise. When me and Alex got there, I saw three more girls- one redhead with hair that reached to her to waist, a blonde with a shoulder-length cut, and another brunette with hair just as long as the redhead. The blonde and redhead from this morning seemed to be arguing with the brunette.  
  
"Ok, Mandy, *give me my mood ring back!!*" the blonde yelled. "Sorry, *Clover*, but I found it in the gym, and as they say, 'finders *keepers*, and..." the brunette droned on all snob-like to the blonde, now identified as Clover. Too familiar. I just flipped onto my hands, waiting for this "Mandy" to turn around. Then, Clover and the redhead noticed my stance. "Hey, Sam, doesn't that pose look familiar?" Clover said to the redhead, now known as Sam. "Yeah, it does," Sam replied. "*What* pose?" Mandy replied, and turned around, only to see me. "Who are you?" she asked me. I just exclaimed, "*Tempest Twist!*"  
  
That surprised Sam and Clover into realizing who I was. They watched as I started spinning on my hands with my legs extended, eventually socking Mandy across the face quite a few times, making her drop a green ring with a blue heart-shaped jewel. I then delivered the coup de grace- flipping back right-side up and doing a powerful windmill flying kick that sent Mandy flying back into the gym, eventually crashing into a pile of soccer balls.  
  
Sam and Clover just stared on as Mandy crashed into the soccer balls. "D-D- D...did you s-see that, Sammie?" Clover asked Sam. "Yeah, I saw it! That was the same move we saw this morning!" Sam replied. I walked up and picked up the mood ring that Mandy dropped. I handed it back to Clover, and said, "I believe this is yours." Clover slid the ring back on her finger, which was now glowing bright yellow.  
  
"I...I...I don't know what to say, kid," Clover said in a choked voice, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a *tight* hug. "You saved my mood ring!" "That's just what I do," I said. "Why does this 'Mandy' hate you so much, Clover?" I asked her. "I *still* don't know, but- *wait*, how did you know my name?" she exclaimed. "I heard you guys talking when you shouted at Mandy. I could hear it from the lunch room, and that's all the way on the other side of the school!"  
  
"Yeah, Clover paid a lot of money for that mood ring," Sam continued. I looked at the ring, which was now glowing a bright green, which obviously meant Clover was happy.  
  
Chapter 2: First WOOHP Mission  
  
3:12 PM, Beverly Hills High School  
  
My first day at Beverly Hills High was over, and me and my new friends Sam, Alex, and Clover, were talking about this and that, but what we didn't know was that something way cooler than anything that had happened to me before was about to happen. It started when a guy of about 16 walked by, saying hi to the girls. When I waved to him, and turned back to the girls, their eyes had gone all sparkly and shiny and such. I waved my hand in front of the girls, saying, "Um...you guys there or what?" I never heard a reply, because at that very moment, the light bulb casing above us opened, revealing a tunnel big enough for us 4. The girls looked up and said, "Oh crud," in unison. I was a little confused. "What's wrong? Why did the glass open up?" Once again, no one replied, because a powerful suction started up, pulling all 4 of us into the tunnel.  
  
We were still free-falling through a large tubing system when I asked Clover, "What's up with the ventilation system here?!" She replied, "Trust me, you *don't* want to know!" Finally, the ride ended, and we were catapulted through a giant cushioned door ("What the...?" I would have said) and collapsed inside a small, metallic office, with all three of my new friends piled up on top of me. "Good afternoon, ladies. I trust your ride was pleasant?" a middle-aged man wearing a starched tuxedo said. "As pleasant as being sucked through a wind tunnel vortex can be," Sam replied, brushing her hair off. "Ok, I don't know if this is someone's idea of a joke," I said, standing up as the girls got off of me, "but I'm telling the school principal that someone needs to check the light bulbs for tunnels!" The man who had spoken before Sam had looked at me for a few seconds. I said, "What? Haven't you seen Japanese fashion before?" "Who is he?" he asked. "Oh, he's our new friend. His name's Nick. He was pulled in with us when you sucked us into that vortex," Alex explained. "What is this place? And, where exactly is it?" I wondered. The man spoke. "This is a super- secret spy organization called the World Organization Of Human Protection." "We just call it WOOHP," Alex noted. "No wonder that tunnel we got summoned through was hidden in the light bulb thingy," I noted. "So, Jerry, what's the trouble now?" Sam asked the man at the desk, now identified as Jerry. He pressed a button, and a gigantic video screen rolled down from the ceiling.  
  
"Wow," I gasped. "I wish I had an entertainment center big enough for that TV!" "Let's just get down to business," Jerry deadpanned. I was a little confused. A video playback feed started on the screen. Jerry started explaining our mission. "Just a few hours ago, a museum in Germany captured this footage of a theft of the most priceless diamond Germany owns- the Goldiamond Topaz." The screen then showed a picture of the gem. "Wow! That would make a good mood ring!" Alex exclaimed. "A what?" I replied. "It's a ring with a gem that flashes different colors depending on your current moods. How could you not know?" "They didn't sell those in Japan. That's why I didn't know. So, 'Jerry', we have to find this diamond thief?" "Precisely," Jerry replied. "And now, for your gadgets." "Hold on *just a minute*, Jerry. Wherever the girls go, I go. Got it?" I said. Jerry just nodded as the table flipped over, revealing a line of tools of the sort. "For today's mission, you'll be using lipstick lasers," he said, holding up a small lipstick dispenser. "Lasers? Weird, but handy," I commented. Jerry picked up another gadget, a silver belt with a heart on it. "Expandable cable bungee belts." I picked up one of the 4 belts and grabbed the heart, pulling it back. When it expanded long enough, I let go, and it snapped back. "Domo kaitou!" I exclaimed. "What?" all three girls said in unison. "It's Japanese for 'cool'." "Oh," they all said. "Next, we have-" Jerry continued, but stopped as I picked up what looked like a hair dryer. I turned it towards my hair, and flipped the "on" switch. I wasn't prepared for what happened next- the unexpected force of the wind coming from the dryer blew me backwards fast, but thankfully, I used my Tempest Twist to get back on my feet. "Whoa. What kind of hair dryer is that?!" I exclaimed. "That is a Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado-Blast Hair Dryer. Perfect for a quick propulsion or hair-dry," Jerry explained. "Well, why is it so powerful?" I replied, then catching sight of a switch set to "full power". "Never mind," I finished. Jerry picked up another gadget, which looked like a flower- embedded backpack. "Jetpack backpacks." "I think I know what their function is," I said. Continuing on, Jerry picked up a bottle of hairspray. "Tornado- in-a-can of hairspray." "Wow. They keep tornadoes in hairspray bottles?" I asked. All three girls looked at me. "Ok, I'll shut up." "And finally," Jerry continued, "A.W.F.U.L. boots." I looked at the boots, and asked, "Why are they awful? They look fine to me!" "A.W.F.U.L. A-W-F-U-L. All-Weather Fleece Ultra Light." I picked up one of the boots, and pressed a button on the sides. Skis sprang out. "Cool!" I exclaimed as I pressed the button a few more times. Roller skates, ice skates, a snowboard, and even a rocket booster came out. "Now, good bye and good luck, ladies and gentlemen, or as they say in Japan, sayonara." "Hey, that's from my country! Way-" I never got to finish, because we had fallen through the floor, off on our mission- and my first experience in the world of WOOHP.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cool, huh? This is like an insight into Nick and his sister's first mission, plus a look at how the three of them met the Spies. Check back for Chapters 3 and 4 around May 1st. Bye for now! - SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


	2. 3 Investigation Begins 4 The Morning Aft...

Author's Note: Ok, I am SO sorry I haven't updated for 2 months. I just moved to a new home, and I couldn't get my internet connection up for a while. I'm back, though, and ready to rock! Expect the next update around July 12th (and I mean it this time!)  
  
Chapter 3: Investigation Begins  
  
2:05 AM, Germany Museum  
  
It was late night at the museum that got hit, and we had just arrived to check for clues. I watched as Alex tried opening the door, but to no avail. "This stupid thing won't budge!" she exclaimed. "Hold on, let me try," I replied. I walked up to the steel door, and with one swift kick, brought it down. The girls just stared on as the door fell. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a strange 6-tone beep coming from Sam's vanity thing. She opened it up, and what I saw amazed me; there was a lot of high-tech gadgetry on it. "Whoa! What kind of make-up kit is that?" I said to Sam. "Oh, yeah. That's my Compowder. It's kinda like a cell-phone, a video phone, a scanner, and a make-up kit all in one," she explained to me. I was about to reply, when I saw a flash coming from inside the museum. "Come on, girls, we'd better check this out before someone gets back!" I said, and with that, we went into the museum.  
  
We had just started our investigation, but so far, no luck. That is, until... "Hey, I found something!" I exclaimed. All three girls rushed over to the now-empty jewel case. I picked up what looked like a hot water vial, and a piece of the broken glass casing. "Well, whoever it was sure was messy. Hey, Sam, can I borrow your Compowder? Maybe WOOHP can analyze this." She did so, and I put the glass piece and a few drops of the water onto the scanner. I pressed the video-phone button, and Jerry appeared on the screen. "Jerry, we've got something you might want to analyze," I said to him. "Anything else, Spies?" Jerry replied. "Not really, besides the fact that this place is trashed," I replied. "We'll keep in touch." I closed the Compowder and handed it back to Sam when I heard something nearby. We all turned around, looking for the source of the noise.  
  
I looked behind Alex, whipped out my Tornado-Blast Hair Dryer, still set on full power, and aimed it around cautiously. Then, I saw Clover open her Compowder and do some readings. "I'm picking up some bio-readings in the west wing," she said. "Someone's still here," I said as I kept aiming the hair-dryer around. Then, I heard something behind us. I whipped around a full 360 and fired, sending up a dust storm so powerful that it blew a hole in the opposite wall, revealing another room, where I saw who it was- the museum curator, having been tied up when he saw the thief. "Whoa! Who could have done this to a museum?!" Alex exclaimed. She was right; this room was more of a wreck than the last one! I ran up to the curator and snapped his bondings with my Tempest Twist while Sam was checking the security cameras for evidence.  
  
"Hey, what happened to you? This place is a mess!" I said to the curator. "It...was awful. The thief...slipped by security...and took the diamond..." the curator explained, still shaken up from the attack. "Why did the thief have his eyes set on this particular jewel?" I asked. "The topaz...is believed to have evil supernatural powers," the curator replied. I scoffed and said, "Figures. Hey, Sam, you have anything from the security cameras yet?" Sam had just hopped down from a ladder, holding her Compowder, which was linked up to the security cameras. "I sure do," she replied. "Check this out." We all leaned in close and watched the footage playing on the Compowder's screen. We saw a strange, glowing-blue-and-red man (possibly the thief) sneaking around at first. "Is it me, or is there a glitch in the camera? It's making that guy blue and red!" Clover asked. "Infrared film. I'd recognize that anywhere," I replied. Then, a few seconds later, the thief struck, cutting off the clip there. "Man, that was lame!" Alex exclaimed. "Maybe not, girls. Sam, can you rewind and take the infared out?" I asked. "Sure," Sam replied, doing so. When the replay started, we saw the thief for the first time- a middle-aged guy (somewhere in his 40s, with short blonde hair and a ripped-up traveler's uniform.  
  
"Strange...why does that guy look so familiar?" Alex inquired. Then, all of a sudden, Sam's Compowder went off. Jerry was on the other end. "So, what you got, Jerry?" I asked. "It appears that the glass holding the jewel is made of a very strong ice, pretty much unbreakable," Jerry replied. "And the hot water vial?" Sam continued with a bit of edginess in her voice. "It seems that the criminal used the water to melt the ice case." I looked at the melted glass shard in my hand. "Yep. Look at the edges, girls," I said. They looked; the sharp edges had withered under the hot water that was used on it. "We've also got a strange video feed for you to look at, Jerry," Sam said, plugging the video feed cord from the security camera into the compowder's feed port. "Ok, girls. I think you should head back home for now. We'll call you if anything new comes up," Jerry explained. "Got it, Jer," Clover said before Sam disconnected and closed her Compowder.  
  
As we walked outside, Alex asked me, "So, Nick, how's it feel to be part of the spy life?" I thought for a moment, then said, "Pretty cool. Only problem so far is that unexpected transporting that happens whenever it's mission time, like back at school." "Yeah, Jerry's been doing that since we joined WOOHP," Alex replied. Silence for a few seconds, then I asked, "So, Alex, what kind of missions did you girls attend to before I joined?" Upon my asking, the girls started telling tales of past missions until we reached our transport: the ultra-fast WOOHP Skyskimmer (S.uper K.ool Y.-Force S.ky K.icker I.n M.ultiple M.odes E.lectric R.ider) (A/N: I made the abbreviation up. I thought it would fit here. Oh, and by the way, for you TS! newbies, the Skyskimmer made its TV debut in the episode "Aliens".) After rising into the sky, we shot off at a speed that almost felt like the speed of light. We talked about each other all the way back to WOOHP in Beverly Hills.  
  
Chapter 4: The Morning After (Or Before)  
  
6:24 AM, Alex's House, the following morning  
  
Alex was sleeping with a content smile on her face the next morning- problem was, it was 24 minutes past her waking point. She always gets up at 6 AM so she'll be ready for school. (She told me in the Skyskimmer last night.) A few minutes later, her Compowder rang. Waking up from her sound sleep, she sleepily grabbed her Compowder and pressed the on button. The video screen shifted to me in my room. This surprised Alex. "Nick? Is that you?" she asked, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah. Sam gave me a new Compowder last night before I went home," I replied. "Oh, I see."  
  
School started, usual time. I had quite a lot of books for my new classes stacked up in my arms, so much so that I couldn't see Mandy coming until I collided with her, sending my books flying everywhere. She got up, brushed herself off, and started walking away. Now I was mad. "Hey, Mandy! Could you at least help me pick these up?" I shouted at her. "Why should I? I'm late for gym class!!" she shouted back. "You're the one who knocked me over! That's why!" I started picking up my books when I heard a beep on my Compowder. I took it out, opened it, and said, "Talk to me." "Nick? Where are you?" Alex's voice came over the speaker in the device. "I'm in the library corridor. Mandy knocked me over and she wouldn't help me pick up my books!" I replied. I could hear Alex groaning on the other end. "Is Mandy always like this, Alex?" I asked her. "Sometimes, it's worse. She likes to think she's popular as any big-time celebrity. Don't worry, I'll be right there," Alex replied. "Thanks. Nick out," I said before closing my compowder, cutting the line. "I have a feeling that being anywhere near Mandy is going to take some getting used to," I said to myself as I waited for Alex.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, that's chapters 3 and 4, everyone. I know I haven't updated for a while. Ever since I completed my W.i.t.c.h. fic, "Revelations of Emphasis" (which can be found in the Misc. Books section) I've had a severe case of writer's block. Don't worry, though, I should have this story finished by the end of July to early August, I promise! Ok, I'll see ya around, everyone! Bye!  
  
SuperSaiyanZelda4321, "JETIXRanger9" (toonami1wi.rr.com) 


End file.
